


The World May Be Cruel

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [50]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: The nightmares come to her often and they usually end in the same way.Until they don’t.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The World May Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 2/20/20 prompt: Never repent of your own goodness, child. To stay true in the face of evil is a feat of great strength.

The nightmares come to her far too often.

They usually end in the same way, with her a Sith and sitting on a dark throne, her family dead, the light lost to her.

When she wakes, she cries and mourns and works through her grief, but unlike her nightmares, she’s never alone.

He sits with her so many of those long, dark evenings, talks with her, holds her as she cries, makes her tea, makes her laugh.

The nightmares come to her often and they usually end in the same way.

Until they don’t.

One night, with Palpatine taunting her, somehow she feels Poe’s presence beside her, his light shining through into her nightmares, and in the face of the pull of the dark side, she declares, “I turn to the light. I will _always_ turn to the light. The world may be cruel, but I don’t have to be.”


End file.
